


Monsters in the Sky

by Dawn_twilight



Series: Summer of Sam Love 2012 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has some dragons to slay. Summer of Sam Love Day 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters in the Sky

SNSNSNSN

The grass was crisp under his back and he could smell the honeysuckle that was growing on the old wooden fence that surrounded Pastor Jim’s back yard, could hear the blue jays chirping a lazy summer day song and Sam sighed, looking up into the cloudy blue sky.

Pastor Jim said from beside him, “there’s a cross, Sam…you see it?’ He was laid out on his back too, cloud watching.

Sam scanned the sky, following Pastor Jim’s finger and saw what he thought looked like a big X, but he guessed it could have been a cross, so he said, “yup,” trying to find another shape in the billowing white clouds. “Look, Pastor Jim…I see a fire truck and there’s a T-Rex…and over there,” he pointed the other way, “is a gun, like Daddy’s.”

“Oh, I see the dinosaur and fire truck…what else do you see?”

Sam looked and looked, but mostly he thought all he could see were clouds and then, a puff of white shifted just so and he sat up, pointing, “a dragon…I see a dragon!” and he looked to Pastor Jim to see if he could see it too.

“Oh my…it looks like its breathing fire on us…what will we do?”

Sam got up the rest of the way and shouted, “I know…I need a sword…every good knight has a sword,” and he ran around the yard, looking for something pointy and found a downed branch from one of the big trees. “I have you now, dragon,” he roared, running across the back deck, brandishing his weapon, “You can’t get away,” because he had to be brave, brave like his daddy. “I’m not gonna let no bad guys hurt my daddy or Dean.”

Pastor Jim picked up his own stick, “That’s right Sam…lets go get it.”

And together they ran around the yard, sometimes chasing the dragons and sometimes sword fighting each other, but every time a new and scary shape formed, he chased it with his sword, because he had heard his daddy telling Dean, sometimes you have to protect your family.

SNSNSNSN


End file.
